


Too Tight

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, M/M, Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: In an attempt to evade capture by the First Order, Finn and Poe hide in what turns out to be a far, far too small closet. Too small not to be crammed against each other in interesting if inappropriate ways, and definitely too small to hide how into this situation Poe would be if they weren't running from the First Order, and if Finn had ever given any indication that he'd be interested in Poe's more inappropriate fantasies.





	Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: A and B are forced to cram themselves into a small space together to avoid being caught by an unspecified villain or Monster of the Week. Accidental stimulation while trying to remain silent occurs, and both are humiliated but incredibly turned on.

“Here is good enough,” Finn said, slightly breathlessly, yanking Poe by the elbow into what looked like a storage closet, quickly shutting the door behind them.

Poe cursed as he knocked into a shelf, rattling the contents; it was too dark to identify what he’d slammed into. It was also too cramped to move and he found himself wedged in tight against Finn as they caught their breath. He hoped he hadn’t made too much noise, given that the entire reason they were in here was to avoid detection by the First Order officers who had nearly caught them in the corridor.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, enough to make out the angle of Finn’s nose, the line of his jaw. The only sound was that of their hushed, still slightly frantic breathing. Poe realized, as the adrenaline faded, that they really were pushed up close against one another, that Finn’s hands were clutching his hips and that his were pressed against Finn’s chest.

He thought of apologizing but didn’t dare make a sound. When he shifted he only succeeded in jostling them against the shelf; he winced and stopped. Finn’s chest was firm underneath his hands and Poe couldn’t stop the thought of admiration that flitted through his head, coupled with the not so idle realization that he would very much like to have the chance to explore further.

It might have been something he’d thought about before, and maybe sometimes in his bed when he was alone. It certainly didn’t hurt that Poe didn’t need to actually be able to see Finn to remember how fine he looked in his pilfered First Order officer’s uniform.

The uniforms had nice tailoring. Poe would give them that.

Finn was warm beneath Poe’s hands, the material of his jacket a pleasant cross somewhere between coarse and smooth. He was breathing against Poe’s cheek, a heated exhale that made Poe want to shiver, his mind putting forth unbidden images of Finn’s hot breath blowing against other, more sensitive parts of Poe’s anatomy.

Other, more sensitive parts of Poe’s anatomy which were currently a little bit difficult to ignore, considering Finn’s closeness and the arrangement of their bodies. Poe shifted and it brought his groin more in alignment with Finn’s; he bit his lip and tried not to react.

Finn exhaled slightly more noticeably and rocked forward, as though in an effort to be quiet and still and not to react, he was only losing his balance. Poe swallowed and tried not to make a sound, feeling heat flood into his cheeks.

And, unfortunately, not only into his cheeks.

He tried to move his hands back to himself and mostly succeeded, though it left him with nowhere to put them but awkwardly by his sides as he remained crushed up against Finn’s body. He could feel his far too interested dick trying to stand to attention and willed it to stop, his thoughts a chorus of, _kriff, stop it, stop, you’re such a fucking idiot, for fuck’s sake, stop._

Maybe worse, Finn’s hands were still firmly on Poe’s hips, his grip tight, as though he thought nothing of it, or as though maybe he wasn’t thinking about it. A small slide down and in and he’d be grabbing Poe’s ass, which really wasn’t something Poe needed to be thinking about right now.

Or ever, probably.

He took a small step to the side, which did slightly resolve the embarrassing problem of contact between their groins, but it created a new problem when his half-hard dick dragged over Finn’s crotch and then remained pressed against Finn’s thick, muscular thigh.

Finn exhaled, a short, light gasp.

“Sorry,” Poe found himself mouthing against Finn’s jaw, softer than a whisper. Just an imprint of the words against his skin, really. “Sorry, sorry.”

Kriff. Such an idiot.

The thing was, Poe couldn’t not notice the way Finn shivered at Poe’s breath, his mouth on his skin, or the way his fingers were digging into the flesh of Poe’s hips, or –

Or the way Poe realized he wasn’t the only one with an inappropriately stiff dick.

He breathed out, turning his head, his nose against the side of Finn’s face, and tried to ignore the sensation of Finn’s dick against his thigh. It… wasn’t so easy, especially when he was also trying to ignore the knowledge of how easy it would be to rock ever so slightly forward and feel some friction.

In a kriffing supply closet on a First Order base while they were attempting to evade capture. Blast it to hell.

Poe was certain that he ought to have better control over his own body than this. He wasn’t a teenager, hadn’t been one in a very long time. It was just… Finn. Stars.

Though he didn’t recall making the conscious decision to do so, Poe had settled his hands onto Finn again, resting lightly at his back. He wondered if it was actually as warm as it felt in here, or if it was just their own radiating heat, the press of their bodies, and the flush of embarrassment Poe couldn’t rid himself of.

Part of him wished he dared to really touch, to stroke his hands over Finn’ back and his ass, to reach up and cup his jaw and tilt his head and kiss him, to run his palm over the back of Finn’s hand and discover how his hair felt against Poe’s skin. Part of him was so humiliated at being this turned on by body contact in a fucking First Order closet that he just wanted this to all be over.

He wondered if Finn’s interest was actually about Poe, or if he was merely affected by a firm body rubbing against him and any body would have done. Maybe it was purely an adrenaline thing.

None of that helped abate Poe’s own determined attraction, or his body’s insistence on making that attraction known. It would be so easy to press his lips against Finn’s face, or to turn it into a kiss. It would be even easier to roll his hips, to rub his erection against Finn’s thigh, against Finn’s dick. Every minute shift in their positions made their bodies drag against each other, made Poe bite his lip to stay quiet, to not react, to not simply rub himself off against Finn in this fucking tiny closet, fuck whatever stormtroopers might be lingering in the corridor outside.

The smell of the closet itself was slightly musty, as of a room whose door was never open enough for the air to circulate, but Finn himself, his face so near to Poe’s nose, smelled intoxicating, like soap and sweat, and Poe wanted to breathe him in. Every inhale Finn made pushed his chest out against Poe’s; he imagined he could feel his heart thudding in his chest and wondered if Finn noticed.

“I think,” Finn murmured so very, very softly, “I think we should check.”

He raised his hand to settle on Poe’s shoulder as if to steady himself, ensuring he wouldn’t knock into anything and make noise, as he craned his neck and pressed his ear to the door, listening. His hips were canted into Poe’s; his grip was tight.

Poe tried to think about this slimy goo creature he had encountered in the lakes on Yavin IV. It was truly disgusting.

It didn’t help. He could feel Finn too well.

“Think we’re clear,” Finn whispered, his gaze low, directed at Poe’s mouth, as though he were too embarrassed for eye contact.

“Okay,” Poe said, just as quietly, and then, “Sorry. Kriff, I’m sorry.”

His lust was pushing through his humiliation, making him imagine how good it would be to shove Finn against these shelves, to take care of all of this by just embracing it and rutting together like he desperately wanted to. It would feel so good.

But he was a professional. Mostly. They had a mission to finish, and they absolutely could not get caught.

“Yeah,” Finn said, low. “Me, too.” His lips brushed against Poe’s skin and Poe couldn’t tell if it was accidental or intentional.

Finn opened the door and grabbed Poe’s hand, pulling him out. Poe blinked at the deluge of light and deliberately did not look at Finn. He willed his erection to fade.

When Finn continued to hold his hand, Poe let himself hope that maybe, just maybe, they could work this out later.


End file.
